Love Me
by Jace Clarks
Summary: All it takes is a single Crush on the prince and everything changes. Is this Change Good or Evil. Merthur and later mpreg.
1. 1

CHAPTER 1: Beginnings

Merlin was looking down at case on top of his bed, he's been dreading this day since he realised who he was and his ability. He was finally going to leave the omega village but that was the least of his worries, what worried him was that he was going to miss his mom. The middle aged woman who takes care of every omega in the village, teaches etiquette and proper way of acting around nobles, alphas, princes, kings, people of the court and to every person royal or not, she also thought magic to those who had and self defense to those who did not.

During his time in the omega village, he had two best friends, one who was the Princess Morgana of Camelot and the other Gwen daughter of the best blacksmith/swordsman in all of Camelot.

Merlin was so lost in thought that he didn't see Morgana and Gwen come in. Morgana looked at him before her eyes shifted to the case on his bed and she immediately understood what he was thinking, she tilted her head slightly to the side as her long black tail curled itself around her waist.

"Merlin" Gwen started. "You can always come visit when you want, and besides you've got Morgana and I".

"I completely agree with Gwen.'' Morgana said, merlin's face lit up, he felt a little better.

''Oh Dragons, what are you going to where, we do want to make a good first impression on Camelot's alphas after all." Gwen and Morgana looked at merlin with similar looks, "worry about what you'll wear, we have that all figured..." Gwen coughed, "Ok Gwen has it all figured out", Morgana said, they all laughed. After some much needed comforting, they both left merlin to his thoughts and to finish the rest of his packing.

Merlin smiled as he turned to pack the rest of his cases. Tomorrow they would leave for Camelot. He had to say that he was glad to finally be able to leave the village and see more of the world, he had been living here for as long as he could remember. He thought of Morgana just like him and Gwen she was an omega, though a royal one and tomorrow she would leave to take her rightful place in Camelot's court, with Gwen and himself as her assistants. She was going to be the omega queen of Camelot, ruling next to the alpha king and his beta/omega whom ever he chooses and driving for equality between Omegas, Betas and Alphas.

At the age of twelve all betas and omegas were sent out of their villages to live at the omega town till they turned seventeen. It was the rule, this was so because at teenage years not all omegas and especially alphas were able to control their hormones. They returned around their seventeenth birthday so they could find a mate before turning eighteen and coming of age. Once turned eighteen they would lose their feline ears and tail as a sign that they were able to finally mate and bond with an alpha.

Though for him and Gwen it was slightly different, the day after tomorrow would be Morgana's seventeenth birthday, but he was still one month short of seventeen and Gwen would turn seventeen in a week time. They were moving to Camelot as Morgana would be crowned Lady of the Court, they were her most trusted advisers and assistants.

Hunith his mother had just returned from teaching the other omegas. It was warm night, the stars glistened and the moon shone bright he hoped that everything would go smoothly at Camelot. Merlin knew that he was safe within the village and he knew that his magic would protect him, but still the evening unsettled his emotions, he liked to have people around him.

He talked to his mom who encouraged him and told him all will be fine before he head to bed. He had a slightly restless night as his mind kept drifting towards Camelot and all that it entails, the thought of leaving his mom all by her self scared merlin.

‹›

Merlin was standing with a big smile next to his two best friends as everyone came to say their goodbyes. He was going to miss them, especially when he knew that some of them he wouldn't see anymore as when they would come off age they would go back to their own villages.

His mother was the last one to say her goodbyes to him and she held him tightly to her chest. ''Oh my baby, be strong, confident and never feel unsafe.'' She mumbled in his shoulder. ''Take care of yourself and keep in touch, especially when you find the one.'' Hunith pulled herself back from her son, smiling brightly at him, though he could see tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I assure you'll see me soon enough.'' Merlin said almost crying.

She just laughed at him as she leaned forwards, placing her lips on his forehead. There weren't any more words between them as both knew how much they loved each other. He stepped into the carriage and they began their journey

''It's going to be alright" Gwen comforted.

He simply nodded before looking up at her. 'Of course '

Merlin felt Gwen's hand on his shoulder and turned to her. ''Just think of Camelot, about our future and the great time we're going to have there... especially with all the handsome alphas walking around there.''

''Gwen!'' Morgana scolded as she slapped her friend on the shoulder. ''Though I have to admit I'm curious about how Elyan, Leon and Arthur have turned out to look like.'' She smiled softly and he figured that she probably was lost in old memoreis.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about future plans, alphas and mostly napping except Merlin taking in the sights of different places as they rode pass.

They arrived at Camelot by late noon, it looked peaceful, the citizens looked welcoming, everyone was busy with their work with smiles and waves as they rode by. The chatter snapped Gwen and Morgana from their nap, they smiled breathing in the home smell.

They rode passed the Knights training field which was reeking of alpha pheromones, all the knights and knights in training stopped as the carriage rode passed because whoa, whomever were inside the carriage smelled. A handsome blonde stood at the middle of the training field with a huge smile on his face and dismissed training just as the carriage passed.

The carriage came to a stop and they walked into the great castle of Camelot. All the maids and servants were lined up to welcome them, their cases where carried to their respective rooms and Morgana lead Merlin and Gwen to the throne rooms to greet her father, who was beyond amazed at seeing his daughter return after so many years and what a lady she has become so far.

"Father" she started. Uther smiling widely embraced his daughter, "welcome child, how are you" he said, "quite alright father, there are two important people I would like you to meet" "oh" Uther exclaimed pointing towards Gwen, "this is Guinevere and Merlin, my friends, personal advisors and assistants" she introduced immediately.

"Your Highness" Merlin bowed and Gwen Courtseyed, Uther being himself nodded at them and continued with his daughter, "We will be celebrating your return later this evening so do get enough rest and we will catch up on the other important things and have you seen..."

"Sister" Arthur, walking in said, "your brother" Uther completed, " oh I've missed you, good to have you back", " it's good to be back" Morgana said. "Father, I'll take it from here" Arthur said walking away with Morgana, "Wait, not so fast, Morgana, you and your assistants will take the West Wing all you need to prepare for your new role in the court is there, your room, the study and the conference room, and of course your assistants as well, you will be assigned three guards, Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, and Sir Gwaine, and your assistants, Sir Percival and Sir Elyan, see you soon", "Thank you Father, And he walked out the throne room.

"Wow" Merlin said. "Arthur? Meet Gwen and Merlin, my assistants", "Good" Arthur swallowed hard when his eyes fell on Merlin, " Gwen, Merlin meet my brother Arthur, Prince of Camelot" They shook hands and headed towards the West wing of the castle.

Once they arrived Merlin could barely believe his eyes, his room was huge, maybe not as big as Morgana's, but more than he would ever need. The room was huge, painted pristine white, queen sized bed almost at the middle of the room, together with a large antique dresser and a large mirror, while on the other side of the room stood a desk, more like a mini office, it was simple yet elegant.

He bit his lip as he took it in for a moment longer before he walked out of his, room and down the corridor to where he knew was Morgana's chamber. Gwen was already there and he could see his own excitement mirrored in his friends eyes. Merlin was grateful, maybe Camelot won't be so bad?


	2. 2

CHAPTER 2: Celebration

The celebration of Morgana's return was about to begin, Merlin and Gwen were putting finishing touches to her dress and hair, and as the trumpets were sounded, they rushed to the large ball room right after Merlin and Gwen finished their looks.

Morgana wore a yellow dress with specks of Silver satin dust all over the dress, with Gold weaves at the bottom. Her hair which fell slightly below her shoulders were wrapped in medium sized ringlets. Gwen was wearing a deep blue dress similar to Morgana's but with Gold Satin dusts and without weaves at the bottom, her hair was wrapped into a high ponytail, thanks to Merlin. And Merlin, was wearing an all white silk tunic with silver dusts all over it his hair also in a high ponytail. They all looked stunning as they stood behind the large door.

The fanfare to announce them began to play signalling them to make their entrance. They took large breaths as the large doors opened Morgana nodded at the servants next to the doors and they quickly opened them.

There were alot of people and that smell, The mixed smell of alphas, betas and omegas. His eyes ran scanned everyone in the room and suddenly fell on the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, which belonged to Arthur, he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. His nerves were beginning to kick in and it made him feel nasaeous. He could feel Gwen reach for his hand, taking it into her's and he was led to the side as Morgana stepped in front of her father. The king was staring down with a smile at his daughter before turning to the crowd. ''We have all gathered here to celebrate the return of my daughter and our future omega queen. On this day we will flourish and cause our rebels to tremble at the sound of our name.'' Morgana walked up to her father, taking his hand before standing at his side. ''Now let the celebration begin!''

The party had barely even started, Gwen and Merlin were already surrounded by omegas some of which they knew from the omega town and new acquaintances. They chatted, had a few drinks and talked about the affairs of the court, the citizens of Camelot and the royal house, the magical community and alot in general, while they had fun, some alphas came to ask for a dance. Omegas once bound would start to smell differently, a mixture of their alpha's smell to warn predators.

Merlin looked around and his eyes fell on Morgana, who was talking to her handsome brother. Merlin could feel a slight sting of jealousy as Morgana was getting the attention he so craves.

''Merlin, are you okay?'' He heard Gwen ask and he quickly nodded, but he didn't dare look up. Gwen looked at whomever he was staring at and understood almost immediately,

"You do know they are family right? You have nothing to worry about, he'll come around."

How he wished she hadn't said that, the raven was certain that the blush on his cheeks could be seen on the other side of the room. He liked the mini group, Tessa was the eldest omega at the age of twenty-five and he soon figured out she was the unofficial leader of the little group. Then you had both Dylan and James, the two other male omegas of twenty and nineteen. Sofia was the last omega, she was closest near his and Gwen's age at seventeen years old.

''Excuse me, but may I have this dance?'' Merlin turned around to the sound of the alpha, feeling the waves of alpha hormones rush over him. He blinked as he saw the man, a brunette with deep brown eyes and a gentle smile on his lips, though he wasn't looking at Merlin, he stood in front of Gwen, offering her his hand.

Gwen looked nervously from the knight, as it was clear the alpha was a knight through the uniform that he wore, to the outstretched hand. ''I... Yes, I would like th-.'' She froze at the end of her sentence and looked at her friend. Merlin just nodded softly at her, he knew that she wanted to go. Gwen just smiled softly back at him in excitement before taking the man's hand. The knight quickly guided her through the crowd to the dance floor.

''She's so lucky!'' James whined as he looked at his new omega friend with happy eyes and a loving expression on his face

''You know the knight?'' Merlin asked.

James nodded as he looked from Gwen and the dancing knight to Merlin. ''Of course, he is Lancelot du Lac and he's one of prince Arthur's most trusted knights. He's just so handsome and...'' James bit his lips as he watched the brunette knight. ''I don't believe that he has ever shown interest in an omega.'' The last he said in an somewhat quieter voice.

Tessa next to them was nodding at those words. ''Yes, I believe that you're absolutely'' Tessa said as she too looked at the couple. ''They do look rather good together, don't they?''

Merlin sighed, he could see that Gwen was enjoying herself and he was glad about that. She would be turning eighteen soon and he didn't want her to go through her first heat all alone, all omegas knew that being alone during your heat was a painful thing.

''My lady?'' He heard Janice say in surprise bowing down to the approaching future omega queen.

The warlock just smiled as he saw his best friend walk up to him and Morgana copied that smile. '' I'm sorry but I'll have to steal Merlin for a while, Merlin, would you mind coming with me for a moment?''

''Sure, of course.'' He quickly replied as he slipped away from the others, giving them a quick goodbye and a promise to see them soon.

''You okay, I see you made friends?'' Morgana asked as they walked away from the group. He gave her one of his signature smiles as he nodded. '' and also sweet Gwen is already being courted by that smashing knight, lucky girl.'' The last she said with a chuckle.

They walked towards the head table, the king was currently in deep discussion with an elderly man. Though the king wasn't the person that they walked towards, Merlin blinked in both surprise and shock as he saw the person that waited for them, it was the prince.

The blond turned to them, for a moment he looked slightly surprised at him before he turned to look at Morgana. ''I thought that you were going to introduce me to both your advisors.''

''That was indeed the plan, though I fear that one of the knights has already stolen her from me.'' She said as she looked at the dancing couple. Gwen had her arms thrown around the knight, her head rested on his chest, she looked so happy.

''I see.'' The blond simple said, though a gentle smile had appeared on his lips.

''You will definitely meet her later, but for now I would like you to meet Merlin, my other advisor.'' And with those words he felt a hand on his back as he was shoved forwards towards the blond.

''Arthur, I would like you to meet Merlin, Merlin please meet my half brother, prince Arthur.''

Merlin's eyes grew wide as he heard those words and he quickly bowed. ''I... uhm... forgive me, sire.''

He heard the prince chuckle softly and he felt a hand on his chin, lifting his head up so their eyes met. He stared into two of the most beautiful sea blue eyes and he could already feel the blush that spread over his cheeks. ''You can just call me Arthur.''

''Okay...''

They stared at each other for a moment longer and Merlin felt strange, the strong smell of Arthur's obvious alpha hormones was making him feel slightly nauseous, though that could also be because of the nerves currently racing through his body.

It was silent for a moment before Morgana threw her arms around his shoulders, hanging heavily on him. ''Are the two of you finished?'' She laughed at both of them, "silly" Arthur said, "if you'd excuse me."

''A blush? You really like him don't you?'' Morgana immediately asked when the prince wasn't able to hear them anymore. The blush, still visible on his cheeks, darkened even further as he almost desperately shook his head. ''No.'' He quickly breathed out.

He could feel and hear Morgana laugh against his back as she poked his cheek. ''Of course you aren't.'' She fell silent for a moment. ''I already discussed with my father that we can join the magic community at the southern field for our magic training.'' He looked excitedly up at her.

It was definitely welcome new, he knew that magic was a rather difficult topic in Camelot. King Uther accepted it, though it wasn't much more than that. He saw magic as something almost devilish, though even he couldn't deny that the partnership between an alpha and an omega was something magical. But according to Morgana he still had to watch out when it came to magic.

He wanted to ask Morgana more about what her father had said. But was distracted by a loud echo which forcefully pushed the large doors open, dropping the guards to the floor. Morgana released him and stepped next to him, he could feel the tension in her, though she didn't show it as clearly as he did. There came in a wreath pointing its sword towards King Uther. The other guests had also noticed the figure and they had fallen silent. The knights had already reached for their weapons.

"What do you want? The dark figure didn't respond, he just stepped forwards, slowly walking towards the head table, the prince too now reached for his sword.

The figure stopped in front of the table, tilting his head slightly to the side still pointing its sword towards the king, The king's eyes darkened as he charged forward. And with that the figure threw daggers aimed to no specific person, just for mass kill. Merlin saw how the daggers sliced through the air towards Morgana. The warlock held his breath, feeling his magic twitch beneath his skin before he acted on instinct. He threw himself in front of Morgana, one of his hands outstretched as the daggers reached them. His magic spread out, embracing both him and Morgana in a bright gold light and once the metal met the magic it immediately dissolved.

He was shaking heavily as his hand fell to his sides, eyes wide in fear as the wreath left the kings and charged towards Merlin who spoke a few words and the figure shattered on the floor, and Merlin fell being drained from the use of such a strong spell to banish the wreath, but before he could hit the ground, he was held to a strong warm chest. Merlin's eyes snapped open and he stared straight into a mob of golden hair. Arthur stared him straight in the eyes, looking him concerned up and down. ''Are you okay?''

''Y-yeah, I am fine.'' Merlin answered in return, his voice not steady as he still was shaking lightly with a thin flush of blush on his cheeks, he slipped into darkness.

Merlin woke up the following day and found himself in Gauis' chambers, "Ha, you're awake, are you feeling ok?" Gauis asked, "I'm quite alright thank you" Merlin replied, "I am Gaius the royal physician, his majesty said to take care of you" Merlin blushed and suddenly the door bust open, Gwen and Morgana rushing in, "Are you ok?" Gwen asked, "buh, buh, buh, buh, buh, before you say anything, I would like to thank you for saving my life Merlin and my father would like to see you when you're fit" Morgana said with a hug.

"It wasn't that much, you'll do the same for me, and Gwen! I am better than ok" he said with a smile and they left Gaius' chamber to meet with the king, Merlin was so nervous even though he knew why he was being called, he tried so hard to stay calm and not utterly run back to his quarters.

"I, Uther Pendragon are indebted to you, I owe my daughter's life to you, as reward for your bravery, you can ask for anything you want and it shall be made so" Merlin looked at Gwen and Morgana with wide eyes, at this point Merlin would have just asked for anything he wanted, like everything, even Arthur, but he smiled and replied the king.

"Letting me stay in your Kingdom is enough reward, I couldn't ask for anything more than this and thank you very much" Uther was stunned, with that they left the Kings chambers and Merlin retired to his quarters to rest and change himself as he still had the tunic from the celebration. Just as he slipped into another tunic, his hair in a messy ponytail, he heard a knock on his door and he quickly went to open and the rush of a significant alpha hormone filled his nostril as he saw who was on the other side.

"Your majesty" he curtseyed, "You don't have to curtsey you know?, and you can call me Arthur". Merlin blushed, "how are you feeling, you blacked out on me last night" Arthur said.

" I am feeling fine and thank you, Gaius told me" Arthur nodded, "Good, I came to thank you for saving my sister and..." "It's ok, she would have done the same, so it wasn't that much, but thanks anyway, you did great too" Merlin cut in.

With that, Arthur nodded and left the room leaving a very red Merlin to himself.

Since Arthur came to thank Merlin for saving Morgana's life, he has never said another word to Merlin, this got Merlin wondering, could he have found someone? He kept this locked away in his heart and didn't mention it to any soul even not Gwen and definitely not Morgana. He carried on with his duties, went for magic training which was going quite well and he had learned new things and achieved a better control of his magic, so has Morgana, studied matters of he court and proper etiquette on how to act and how to control urges during mating season if he were not courted by an alpha.

It's going to be Morgana's birthday in two days he and Gwen were a major part of the planning team, currently he was with his, Gwen and Morgana's dress going for their fitting with lot of ideas in his head if they didn't like it or didn't fit, too lost in thought he didn't see Arthur coming back from training, they bumped into each other and Merlin dropped all the clothes on the floor and some on Arthur, when Merlin realized what had happened, his hands flew to his mouth to cover his laughter.

"Clumsy much?" Arthur asked with a smirk, "I am so sorry, I was lost in thought didn't see you coming, I am really sorry" Merlin replied picking up all he dropped, Arthur helping him "where you headed?"

"Uhm, Morgana's chambers, we have fittings for her birthday and I was thinking about other options if these ones don't fit or if they're not to her liking." Merlin said with a grin.

"And I don't even get to see mine till a day" Arthur said rolling his eyes making Merlin smile.

"See you soon, and thank you" Merlin said as he turned towards Morgana's chambers. He walked into Morgana's chambers smiling which was not unnoticed by the occupants of the room. Gwen could not just wait to let him have it, immediately he dropped the fabrics she started, startling Merlin.

"What's got you smiling, you smell funny" Morgana giggled. "What are you talking about, I don't have the slightest idea" Merlin with wide eyes and mouth. Morgana burst into laughter.

"What's funny" Gwen asked pretending to be serious, "Merlin you walked in here with a sweet smile on your face, and no it's the kind of smile you have after talking to your mate"

Merlin blushed, "that's ridiculous, I was just talking with Arthur, I almost knocked him over" Gwen started laughing.

"Arthur? Even better " Morgana said with a giggle. "He doesn't even notice me, he is too much of a prat to" Merlin said, " Ok let's focus on these dresses, if you would please madamé?"

Gwen loved most of the dresses but Morgana was a lost course as she said the clothes were fitting in the wrong places, she wanted a dress that will exude grace and poise but still make her look sexy and spoke power as she glides through the halls. Merlin was almost losing it with Morgana so he asked her to transfer the thought of what she wants, magic was his last resort.

"So you're saying there is not one designer who can make such a dress?" She scoffed

"Please for the fear of dragons, just show me what you want" Merlin said with an exhausted expression on his face.

"Fine"

So Gwen and Morgana's dress was sorted , now he has to make his, he planned on wearing a tunic but was unsure of what fabric to use, just couldn't get the way he was feeling, was it what Gwen and Morgana was teasing him about earlier, he walked gently into his chambers and sat on his bed, his tail curling around him. He began to think, of all the friends he has currently, Merlin is the only one whom has not been courted, Gwen has Sir Lancelot, Morgana has Sir Leon, Dylan had Lord Gwaine, Tessa had Sir Ian, James had Lord Elyan and Sofia had Sir Percival. He was genuinely happy for everyone of them but he would love to have someone too, he was so scared of spending the mating season alone locked up in his chamber, with all these thoughts he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Merlin woke up to banging on his door, he groaned as he dragged himself out of bed to see who was at the door, he still had the sleepy haze all over him and was not thinking straight.

"Yes, Gwen! Do come in" he shut the door behind her and they sat on his bed. Gwen hasn't said a word since she came in, she had a worried expression on her face.

"Merlin, are you ok? She asked, Merlin shocked, didn't even know what to reply, "why wouldn't I be, I am fine" he looked around and, then it dawned on him "what time is it?"

"It's almost sunset" Gwen snapped. "You slept for almost one day, and you say you're fine, what's going on?"

"Gwen believe me when I say I am fine, just a little fatigue and I lost track of time, I haven't even made my dress, ok I'll have a quick bath, eat and I'll meet you in your chambers then we'll talk"

"Morgana's don't be late" with that Gwen left his room. He did as promised just as he was heading to Morgana's chamber, Arthur was leaving the room, they stared at each other for a while and then Arthur broke the awkward silence...

"Hey, how are you?" Arthur said with a smile.

"I am fine actually and you?" Merlin replied with a shy grin.

"I am fine. Where were you all day? Didn't see you around?"

"Just a little fatigue, I slept the almost day, thanks to Gwen I am up"

"Wow"

"Right"

"Carry on"

Merlin just knew Gwen and Morgana were listening to their conversation, so he knocked on Morgana's door a little louder than normal, to alert them he is coming in.

He walked into the room and they gave him knowing looks, he rolled his eyes at them and sat down to make his dress, he had decided to wear an all white emperors silk tunic with dark petal embellishments.

"You both should be kissing already you know, my brother can be grumpy sometimes and you my friend are just a lost course" Morgana said giggling

"Ok" Merlin said not giving anyone attention.

"So start talking Merlin, what got you so worked up, that you spent the entire day on your bed, we thought a rabid animal had devoured you" Morgana started

"If I am being totally honest, I have no idea... "Merlin?" Gwen smacked him lightly.

"Ok, You all have been courted, mating season is two days after my birthday, and I'm still alone you, I don't think I want to know what it feels like to be alone when every one, you know...Look, call me jealous or envious I don't totally blame you, it's cause I don't attract anyone" he ended with a sad sigh.

"Oh Merlin, you poor thing, don't look down on yourself, you are attractive and beautiful too, come one let's forget this, I'm sure your alpha will come around, I know it" Morgana encouraged him, Gwen just gave him a warm hug.

"I know we will have the best dresses at Morgana's party and your alpha will sweep you off your feet"

"Yeah right" Merlin sighed


End file.
